Just A Trim
by Wolfism
Summary: Finally deciding something needed to be done with his hair, Yugi goes to a salon where he meets the charming stylist, Yami. The man ends up doing more than just his hair.


**Title:** Just A Trim  
**Pairing:** Yami x Yugi (Puzzleshipping)  
**Summary:** Finally deciding something needed to be done with his hair, Yugi goes to a salon where he meets the charming stylist, Yami. The man ends up doing more than just his hair.  
_**WARNING:**_ Contains yaoi, and Yugi's hair will be slightly different at the start.

_This is the longest oneshot I have ever written so far! I don't think I'll ever top this! _

* * *

Being a highschooler was tough; especially when you have an endless onslaught of tests to study for and best friends who insist that you play video games with them. Yugi shook his head as the two males in the background kept tempting him to ditch his school work to join in on the activities instead.

"Come on, Yug'! Its co-op and I hear the bosses are really hard!" Joey said.  
"And the graphics are nice, too!" Tristan added.  
"Guys, leave Yugi alone! He needs to study!" Tea scolded as she helped her friend at one of the tables in Burger World with his homework.  
"Aw, Tea, ya just don't know how ta have fun!"  
Ryou suddenly lifted his head from his research paper. "Is it a roleplaying game?"  
"Huh?" Joey scratched his head. "I don't think so. But its really cool. You should play it with us, Ry'!"  
"Study!" Tea said sternly as she smacked the top of Ryou's head with a rolled up paper.

Yugi chuckled as Tea grew more and more aggravated. It was nice the way she offered to help and didn't tolerate anything wasting her time in doing so. She even aided Ryou with his lessons in English and Math; though surprisingly the British teen would get just as easily distracted.

Joey shrugged. "Fine. Then Tris' and I will just go play by ourselves. Lets go, pal."  
Tristan waved goodbye to everyone at the table before leaving with Joey out the door.

As Yugi looked over his notes, he couldn't stop fidgeting with his hair. His bangs hung sloppily at the base of his forehead and the rest of his hair looked as if it hadn't been combed for days. He was sporting the bed head look a bit too seriously. No matter how much he attempted to brush and gel it down, it would just go back to looking like a kuriboh; certain parts would even stand up none too professional-like. The black hair dye he put in three weeks ago was already starting to fade; the evidence was showing clearly as his bangs which shadowed over his eyes had returned to their natural hair color of blonde. He sighed. Between school and helping his grandpa run the game shop, focusing on how his hair looked was the last thing on his mind. And not only that, but it was starting to get longer. Not that he minded; his hair being able to hold certain positions on its own was unique. The way it blinded him every time the wind blew was not. In short, it was an absolute mess.

"You should really do something about your hair, Yugi." Tea said, stroking her fingers through the back of his head. She kind of missed seeing Yugi with his hair blonde and combed neatly behind his ears. She sighed. _'I guess even boys go through their phases.'_  
"Yeah, I know." Yugi grumbled. "I've been thinking about cutting it. But I don't know anything styling hair and I don't want to mess it up."  
"Hmm..." Tea thought before an idea came to mind. "Hey, I know!" She reached in her purse for something before turning around to hand Yugi a card. "You should go here!"  
"Huh?" Yugi looked at the business card.

The words _'Millennium Hair Salon: Beauty Beyond the Century!'_ were typed in fancy letters. It also listed the address and business hours. Below that was the picture of a golden, Egyptian-looking eye, presumably their logo.

"A hair salon?" Yugi lifted an eyebrow. "Shouldn't I go to a barber shop or something?"  
"Yeah, aren't hair salons for girls?" Ryou asked.  
Tea shook her head. "This salon does hair for both genders! And they're really good!" Tea said smiling as she stroked her own hair. "When you go there, ask for someone named Yami. He's a great friend of mine; he'll hook you up. Just tell him I sent you!" she winked.  
Yugi grinned. "Ok, thanks, Tea. I'll check it out!"

Placing the card in his pocket, Yugi and Ryou went back to studying until it was about noon. The three teens decided that was enough for today and went about their separate ways. As Yugi pushed his bangs upwards to get them out of his face, he curiously thought about the hair salon Tea recommended him. He shrugged. It was Sunday and he had nothing else to do today anyway. _'Couldn't hurt to go there...'_

When Yugi got to the salon, he was quite literally awestruck. There were so many people as they nearly crowded the place; though of course, the majority of them were girls. The way the shop was designed was another factor. The walls were painted gold with red trim and there was the design of a red, fierce looking dragon on the ceiling. The stools had red cushions while the legs were made of black iron and adorned with gold eyeballs at their feet. Come to think of it, they looked kind of like the eyeball Yugi saw on the business card. The barber chairs were made of fine black leather and each area had three mirrors at different angles so that the customer could watch as the stylists did their hair.

Everything about this parlor was extravagant, including the hair stylists themselves. Yugi was able to get a glimpse of one of them tending to someone in the chair. He was a tall man with a long, spiky black bang that cascaded over his face while the rest of his hair was pulled into a ponytail. He wore a red headband and elegant, emerald-green eyes stood out remarkably as he turned his face certain angles.

"Good evening!" A lovely blonde woman with light purple eyes sporting a red strapless dress greeted as she sat at a desk. She gestured for Yugi to sit in front of her and he quickly paced over.  
"U-um, good evening." Yugi greeted back.  
"The name's Mai." she smiled, holding out her hand for Yugi to shake.  
"Nice to meet you!"  
"So, hun, do you have an appointment?"  
"What? A-an appointment?"  
"Yes. Everyone has to make an appointment here. We get so busy..." she trailed off tiredly as she looked at her nails.  
"Oh. No, I don't have an appointment. I was just recommended by a friend to come here and-"  
"Well sorry, hun. If you don't have an appointment, then we can't help you."

"Hey, Mai, don't be like that!" One of the stylists said. Yugi recognized him as the guy he had seen before when he walked in. He read the name on his tag: Duke Devlin. "Let the little dude through." he said giving a snip of the scissors in his hand.  
Mai sighed. "But we're booked today!"  
"It doesn't matter. A customer is a customer!"  
"But look at how many people we have today!"  
Duke ignored Mai and walked over to Yugi. "Hey, you just go ahead and have a seat. As soon as one of us is free, we'll get right to you!" he winked and a slight shade of pink appeared on Yugi's face as he nodded and took a seat.  
Mai pouted. "You're gonna have the poor kid waiting all day!"  
"Its ok." Yugi insisted. "I don't have plans for anything else..."

Suddenly, Yugi heard a group of girls gasping and screaming. As he looked to see what all the commotion was, another girl walked down the isle from the back of the parlor. When Yugi saw the girl's hair, his eyes widened. _'Wow...'_  
Her orange hair touched up with a bit of sheen, was styled in an updo with curls hanging from the side and a bang swept to the left of her forehead. There were even a few white beads strewn together at the top of her hair giving her a princess-like feel.

"Oh my god, Anna! You look so beautiful!" one of the girls complimented.  
"So pretty! Is that really you?" Another teased.  
The girl smiled at her friends. "Does it really look that good?"  
"Absolutely!" All the girls nodded.

"No, its not good." A man said as he walked up to the group of girls. Yugi's mouth almost dropped when he saw the person. His hair, while unusual, was styled upwards in about five wild spikes with red highlights trimmed through them and blonde, pointed bangs at the base of his forehead. While his height wasn't much to take into consideration (he was only an inch or so taller than Yugi himself), he had a nice form and fairly complexed skin. He wore the simple work attire of black jeans and a red shirt with the salon's logo on it. He grabbed the girl named Anna's hand in his and finished his sentence. "Its perfect!" He lightly kissed her knuckles and all the girls gasped again.

"Thank you so much, Yami!"  
"Yeah, you're amazing!"  
"Ooh, can you do my hair next?!"  
"No, do mine!"  
"Me, please?"

Yami laughed. "Settle down, ladies. You will each have your turn." Yami then looked to the other waiting customers. "Now, who's next?" Everyone raised their hands trying to catch to the hair stylists' attention. Yugi could only chuckle as Yami was left to decide who he would take in next. Then, his crimson eyes suddenly stopped.  
Yugi gazed around. _'Is he looking at me?'_ he wondered. He didn't want to assume that he was since there were so many people, but when the man smirked and walked towards him, he immediately got his answer.

"And who might you be, little one?" Yami asked, stroking his fingers softly through the teen's hair.  
Yugi smiled with his eyes in an almost half-lidded fashion; the way he combed through his hair felt nice. "Yugi." he responded. He wanted to groan when Yami stopped playing with his hair to cross one arm over his stomach and bow.  
"Yami." he said before leaning back up to gaze at him with those enamored red eyes. Not only was he attractive, but a gentleman, too! Yugi quite liked that. "And how may I serve you today?"  
Yugi had to snap out of his entranced state to answer the man. "Oh right! My friend, Tea, recommended I see you for my hair. But I don't have an appointment..." Yugi's face dropped at that. No appointment not only meant he couldn't get his hair done, but that he also couldn't spend the next thirty minutes or so looking at the voluptuous man in front of him.  
"Don't worry about that!" Yami said swatting his hand. "Any friend of Tea's is a friend of mine!"  
"But you have other customers."  
"Duke and the others will take care of them. Today, you're an exception!" he winked.

And it happened again. Yugi felt his face flush, this time with a darker shade. Does everyone in this parlor have an affiliation with the word _compelling_ or were they just naturally born that way? Before he could decide on an answer, he followed Yami as he led him to the back. He sat down on the chair and stared at each of the mirrors that surrounded him. Different brands of shampoo and conditioner along with other hair products surrounded a pearly white sink. What stood out the most though, was Yami staring at him with a curved smile on his face in the mirror. Damn. Even his reflection was sexy.

"Are you comfortable?" Yami asked, reaching for a comb.  
"Yes." Yugi nodded.  
"So what would you like to have done?"  
"Um..." Yugi hadn't put much thought on what he wanted his hair to look like. He just wanted it out of his face for the time being. "Just a trim."  
"Alright." Yami wrapped a towel around the teen's shoulders and gently turned his head. "Look straight for me, please."

Yugi obeyed and stared into the mirror as he watched Yami go to work on his hair. First he needed to comb it and straighten out the knots and tangles. Yugi kind of felt embarrassed. He had a top stylist helping him and here he was with his hair a literal train wreck. He sighed. _'I knew I should have done it myself.'_ Deciding to relax, he closed his eyes and listened to the atmosphere around him. Scissors snipping, the sound of running water, and girls giggling in the background. When Yami parted his hair and combed against his scalp, he suddenly felt a sharp, tingling sensation go down his neck. He furrowed his eyebrows. Well that certainly felt weird. When Yami parted through that spot again, he trembled.

"Are you ok?" Yami asked. "I didn't hurt you or anything did I?"  
"No." Yugi shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "Ok..." When he grabbed another part of Yugi's hair and began to comb it, Yugi didn't react. _'Hmm...'_ Curiously, he went back to the part he was working on before and just as he suspected, Yugi shuddered again. "Ah, I see." he chuckled.  
"What is it?" Yugi asked, opening his eyes. For some reason he felt a little dizzy.  
"Your hair is very sensitive. It might be a bit difficult for me to work with."  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Yugi apologized, a little bit of disappointment washed over him.  
"Don't be." Yami said. "Hair as fine as yours is truly rare. So instead of letting me cut it," he leaned down and whispered in Yugi's ear, "How about I give you a special treatment?"

Yugi's heart skipped a beat. The man's warm breath beat against his ear and the way he talked, so smooth yet so sensual, made his blood simmer. He felt his hand once again mingle through his hair and Yugi couldn't stop the sudden tingling sensation that spiraled through his head. "O-Okay..." Yugi agreed; his voice was a little winded and low.  
Yami smirked. "Good. I get off of work in the next two hours. Think you could wait for me that long?"  
_Hell yes_. "Sure. I don't mind waiting."

**~...~**

Two hours felt like two minutes as Yami finished up with his last client. "All done!" he said as he turned the chair around for the woman to look in the mirror. She screamed ecstatically.  
"Thank you very much! Its beautiful!"  
"Thats what we're here for, ma'am. To make you beautiful!"

As the woman smiled and walked off, Yami prepared to close up the shop. Duke and Mai had already left, leaving him to lock up after he was done. Yugi stood up from his chair and stretched as he yawned. For the most part, he was able to keep himself content while he waited by talking to some of the customers. A few of them gave him beauty tips while others asked for opinions.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." Yami said while turning the key to lock the door and flipping off the neon shop sign. The salon was now a shade darker as the blinds blocked out the ray of evening sunlight. "Come. I'll work on your hair now."  
"Hm?" Yugi looked at him curiously. "You're going to do it here?"  
"Yes. I have everything I need here. Unless you would rather we go somewhere else?"  
Yugi thought for a moment. He didn't feel comfortable enough going to the man's house, and while going to his place instead would be a better idea, he'd have to deal with his grandpa asking a million and one questions about his new _friend_. So taking that knowledge into mind, he shook his head. "No, here is fine." He walked forward and sat in the chair.

Yami spun him around to face the mirrors. He picked up a brush and softly began to groom the teen's hair.  
"Hn, that feels nice." Yugi moaned, relaxing into the chair. That sudden feeling of dizziness came back.  
Yami chuckled. "Does it also feel nice here?" He brushed through a section of hair near his ears. Yugi responded with another moan. Yami continued to brush through his hair, searching every spot that made the teen shudder and squirm. Needless to say, he was enjoying this little game. But lets see if he could take it further. Setting the brush down, Yami combed his fingers through Yugi's hair and pressed them against his scalp. He slowly dragged the tips down and he could feel Yugi shiver under them. He looked in the mirror; Yugi's face was flushed and filled with obvious arousal. He smirked.

"You know, little one, your hair isn't the only thing thats sensitive."  
"Hm?" Yugi was too lost in a haze of sensation to respond properly.

His large hands slid from Yugi's hair to the sides of his head. He rubbed his thumbs over his temples in a circular motion while his fingers brisked across the outer shell of his ears. "Yeah, right there..." Yugi purred, turning his head into one of Yami's hands. He couldn't really describe the odd feeling, but everything Yami was doing was making him feel good; _really_ good. And he didn't know why, but Ra whatever he was doing, he didn't want him to stop.  
"Do you want me to touch you more?" He asked.

All Yugi could do was nod. He felt like he was about to get the best massage of his life and anticipated Yami's every touch. Each gentle caress to his scalp and hair gave him jitters and his body responded hungrily. Yami's hands then moved across his black tank top; teasing the buds on his chest and rubbing them to a hardened peak. He suddenly felt those warm, talented hands leave and he wanted to reach out and grab them before feeling smooth skin pressed firmly against his lips. He returned the gesture, kissing Yami back with fervor. Suddenly, the chair was tilted up and for a few, brief seconds everything stopped until Yugi found himself sitting in Yami's lap facing the mirrors.

No words were exchanged. Yugi simply moaned with content as Yami nuzzled into his neck. He moved his hands under the tank top he wore to continue his exploration. One played with his chest while the other hand snaked around to have warm fingers trace the ridges of his spine. Yugi arched his back as he wrapped arms around Yami's neck. "Is this part of the special treatment you're going to give me?" he asked.  
"Unless something does not satisfy you."

Oh no, Yugi was _very_ satisfied. Yami pulled the tank top over his head and discarded it across the room, which was growing darker as night time approached. The only thing that offered a glimpse of their activities were the multiple light bulbs that lit up around the mirrors. Yugi suddenly felt Yami undoing the belt to his pants; it didn't take him long to unzip them soon after. His hand moved under the hem, finding what he was looking for easily. Yugi gasped as he began to stroke him slowly. Ra, this man's hands were a sin; everything he did, everywhere he touched made Yugi want to pass out. He leaned back, bucking his hips a few times. Yami groaned at the friction continuing to stroke him while they kissed again. He pressed his thumb lightly over the head, squeezing firmly, yet gently with the rest of fingers. How the hell was he this experienced, this _perfect_?

Yugi found himself breathing faster, biting Yami's lips as he panted. _'Just a little more... little more...'_ His wish was shattered when Yami removed his hand. Yugi let out a low growl.  
"Patience." Yami smirked. He suddenly leaned forward in the chair. "Stand up and put your hands on the counter."

Yugi reluctantly complied, wishing the man's hands were back in his pants doing wonderful things; or all over his body rather. He bent forward putting both his palms on opposite sides of the sink. He watched in the mirror as Yami grabbed a bottle from the hoards of hair products. He immediately became a little nervous, but let his mind settle. It wouldn't be the first he engaged in an erotic activity such as this, but it was the first time he'd seen a man so daunting, so _alluring_ chastising him in such a way that greatly tested his patience. He bit his bottom lip, moaning when he felt two of Yami's fingers pressing against his entrance. The lubricant was cold, but as the digits plunged in, he felt warm; almost like he was melting inside. "Hn, Yami..." He let the man's name sound apathetically from his mouth, showing that he loved everything he was doing to him, but he wanted more. Instinctively, he backed his hips into the intruding fingers, hoping they would hit the spot that would have him reeling!

Yami chuckled, allowing the teen to do this for a while before removing his fingers. A soft whimper sounded from Yugi's mouth at the loss, but he knew that he would get something better soon. Yami unlatched the belt buckle on his pants and let the clothing drop to the floor. He leaned down to kiss softly at the natural ridges on Yugi's back, all the while slowly easing his way into the boy. Yugi was so distracted by the man's talented mouth, he failed to notice that he was sheathed all the way inside of him. Yami burrowed into the crook of neck. "Beautiful..." he murmured, lifting Yugi's chin up with his hand.

Yugi opened his eyes and gazed closely at their reflections in the mirror. Yami's smoldering red eyes almost seemed to be peering deep inside of him through the otherworldly glass. For a moment, he began to question whether this was real or not. It almost seemed like a dream; a very hot and lewd dream. But when Yami began to thrust into him, he realized this wasn't a dream; it was more like heaven instead. "Ah!" He tried to match his thrusts, backing his hips against Yami's, moaning quietly while their bodies met and parted with each other multiple times. Yugi's hands curled on the counter, knuckles turning white, and sweat dripping solemnly off his face. "Faster!" he panted, and Yami acceded to his request.

Yugi's back arched, his mouth hung open as heated breaths escaped his throat and a little drool dripped from his jaw. He was experiencing true pleasure. He all but lost it when Yami increased his pace, striking something deep within him that made his mind turn black with aformations of stars dancing through his consciousness. Then Yami brought one hand to his head, and started to massage his scalp. "Ah! God, d-don't do that!" Yugi's body shuddered violently, the added stimulus was almost too much. His ravenous vibrations added extra sensitivity to Yami as he continued to thrust into him.

"Its not just your hair," Yami whispered, "Your whole body is sensitive." He had to hold himself back; he had never felt such bliss, lust, _desire_ for any one person. When Yugi suddenly started to move faster against him, he moaned along with him, keeping one hand placed on his hip while the other continued playing with his hair.  
"Ngh, Y-Yami, I'm coming!" Too many feelings, too many sensations, everything was sending his body into overdrive. Yami's large hand kneading his scalp while his body continued to do wondrous things to him. He really didn't want it to end; he didn't want to part from this man, but unfortunately he couldn't fight against his body's demands. His lower abdomen twitched, as a knot untied within him and he came, evidence of his release spurting out onto the floor. Grunting as his body climaxed around him, Yami reached his limit as well, coming within the boy. Yugi moaned as the hot essence filled him.

Still keeping one hand on the counter for balance, he curved up to give Yami a kiss on the lips, which the stylist happily returned. Their mouths remained locked in this position, lips pressed against each other while tongues intertwined until breath was needed and they reluctantly broke apart. Immediately, drowsiness set in and Yugi yawned, rubbing his eyes. Yami smiled, picking the boy up and lying him down in the barber chair.

"You can rest here."  
"S-sure?" Yugi asked, trying to fight off sleep but was internally relieved when Yami nodded. Everything faded out of view as he closed his eyes, slipping back into the fabric of his mind. He could have sworn he felt Yami combing through his hair again before he heard the blaring beeps of an alarm clock in the background. His eyes snapped open.

_'What the?'_ he slammed his hand on the device, rubbing a hand across his face to get out the rest of the sleepiness. When his vision cleared, he found that he was in the familiar bedroom of the Kame Game Shop. _'Hmm? Was it all a dream?'_ He yawned, and moved out of bed. There was a slight pain in his lower back, but he shrugged it off. He was a bad sleeper after all. When he scratched a sudden itch on his head, something didn't quite feel right. His hair felt _weird_ to say the least. _'What in the world?'_ He began to touch it softly; it was standing up and some parts were spiky. And his bangs, while they were still slightly in his face, they were styled much differently than before. He ran to the bathroom.

When he turned on the lights and looked in the mirror, he almost screamed. His hair was styled almost like Yami's, with wild spikes pointing up in several directions. He noted that his hair seemed to have been dyed a darker shade of black and instead of red highlights, he had purple trimmed through the spikes with golden-blonde bangs pointed oppositely from each other on the base of his forehead. "Wh-what the hell? I can't go to school like this!" His head dropped, depression washing over him as he imagined the endless amount of names people would call him. He asked for a haircut, not a full-fledged makeover!

"Yugi, you're going to be late for school!" His grandpa called from downstairs.

Deciding that he would just have to deal with it, Yugi quickly got dressed and grabbed his materials for school. Oh, today was not going to be a very good day. When he opened the front doors to the school and walked nervously down the hallway, everyone's mouth dropped as they stared at him. He could hear people whispering and a few guys chuckling. Nope, today was most definitely not going to be a good day. A girl suddenly approached him, a slight frown on her face. Oh boy, here it comes...

"Yugi, is that you?" she asked. Her entire facial expression suddenly changed as she let out a shrill scream. "Oh my god, I love what you've done with your hair!"  
Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"  
Other girls quickly circled around him. "Did Yami do that?"  
"No way! How much did you have to pay for that?!"  
"Oh man, I want my hair to look like that, too!"  
A few guys even approached him, wondering exactly how his hair was able to hold that bizarre style with no hair gel keeping it in place. "Wow, man. I want hair like yours."

"Uh..." Yugi chuckled nervously. He wasn't sure if he should answer the questions or not since he was still trying to figure out exactly _when_ Yami had done this to his hair. There was no doubt in his mind that the events that took place at the shop were real, but he was at least grateful to see that he wasn't going to be bullied. He let out a sigh of relief.

"So, um... this is what you decided to do with it?" Tea asked walking up behind him along with Joey and Tristan.  
Yugi exhaled tiredly. "Not really... It was all Yami's idea. I woke up and my hair was like this."  
"Yeah. Yami said you fell asleep while he was doing your hair. He called me, then Joey and I brought you home."  
"You were knocked out like a light!" Joey added.  
"And that explains why the salon was still open so late..." Tea said putting a finger on her lips as if in thought.  
"Eheheh..." Yugi tensed with laughter. _'I guess we weren't found out...'_  
"Oh!" Tea suddenly reached for something in her pocket and handed it to Yugi. It was an envelope. "Yami wanted me to give this to you. Something about if you change your mind about your hair."  
"Huh?" Yugi opened the envelope and read the note inside:

_Hello, little one! I hope you take a liking to what I've decided to do with your hair._  
_Of course if you if it isn't to your liking, feel free to visit me at the salon._  
_I'll take care of you, free of charge and you can have whatever hair style you like!_  
_-Yami_

"You kind of look like something out of a video game!" Joey added with an amused smile.  
"No, he just looks weird." Tristan shrugged. "But whatever. If he wants to look like that, then I'm cool with it."  
"Same here!" Tea smiled. She couldn't stop playing with the long, silky strands between her fingers. She didn't know what it was, but something about this hairstyle just made Yugi look all the more cuter and attractive! "You should go thank Yami. I bet it was a lot of hard work!"  
"Maybe." Yugi said, chuckling to himself.

After enduring eight long hours of classwork and giddy fangirls obsessed with his hair, Yugi was _finally_ able to breathe and walk home. Before he did that, however, he needed to make a stop to a certain hair salon. Luckily, it wasn't as packed as it was before. When he walked in, Mai once again greeted him, along with Duke.

"Hey, dude, nice hair!" he complimented.  
"Thanks!" Yugi smiled. "Is Yami here?"  
"Yeah." he turned around and hollered for the man. "Hey, Yami, got a customer for ya!"  
"Huh?" Yami walked from the back of the salon. "But I don't have any appoi-" he paused when he saw Yugi standing near the door. "Oh, Yugi!"  
"Hey!" he waved.  
Yami smiled, but then his face kind of dropped. "So you coming back here must mean you don't like your hair..."  
_'No. Actually, I love it!'_ But instead of telling him that, Yugi decided to humor the man a little. He didn't respond and only walked forward to sit in the chair. Yami had a look of disappointment on his face. Yugi sneered. "You know, I didn't get a chance to pay you for your _special_ services."  
The man chuckled. "Like I said, everything is on me!" He grabbed a pair of scissors. "So, what would you like me to do?"

"Hmm..." Yugi closed his eyes in thought, before quickly deciding on what his answer would be. "I'll go with the usual..." He looked up and grabbed Yami by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. His eyes widened in surprise before Yugi let go of him. "Just a trim." He winked.  
Yami was confused at first, but then he smirked. Setting the scissors down, he stroked fingers through Yugi's hair. "You got it!"

* * *

_Because Yami as a hair stylist just needed to be done. And I also needed a reason to procrastinate on my SasoDei fic. :P Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! :)_


End file.
